Oblivion
by Brison
Summary: Essa fic passa-se durante KH1, e mostra acontecimentos na Org.XIII pouco tempo após Larxene ter se unido a ela. Um personagem misterioso, um castelo e uma amizade compõem a trama.


**Capítulo 1: Ninfa Selvagem**

Seus braços doíam. Ela podia senti-los formigar. Deitara-se com a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados. Levantou-se, ficando sentada na grande e circular cama branca. Aquilo a irritava profundamente, mas por outro lado isso a reconfortou: Não sabia que ainda era capaz de sentir formigamento. Não sabia que também podia se sentir cansada. Espreguiçou-se. Fitando seus braços erguidos, ela pode ver a manga de seu casaco negro contrastando com as paredes brancas do quarto. Estava entediada.

Após alguns minutos de contemplação, uma voz familiar, uma que, pensava ela, já ouvia a centenas de anos, ecoou pelas paredes.

"Ninfa Selvagem... Nós te chamamos...".

Não foi com tristeza que a Ninfa saltou da cama e pôs-se a caminhar em direção à Room of Sleep. Enquanto caminhava, pôde observar melhor o Reino do Meio; via os enormes prédios que arranhavam o sempre negro e tempestuoso céu do World that Never Was. Gostava da sensação de estar degraus acima dos "Residentes da Escuridão", fossem eles o que quer que fossem.

Essa nova existência a desagradava, ela se sentia insegura e vulnerável nessa escuridão interior. Não era com bons olhos que ela via seus novos "companheiros". Eram 11 pessoas de personalidades variadas, todas, porém, com algo igual, que fazia com que ela se sentisse excluída.

"_E não é porque são todos homens_", pensou ela, deixando escapar uma breve risada.

Havia chegado à Room of Sleep. Entrara o mais silenciosamente possível, não por qualquer razão a não ser por costume. Gostava de ser notada apenas nos momentos certos. Não havia dado cinco passos quando a voz retumbante que a havia chamado anteriormente dirigiu-se a ela mais uma vez.

"Ninfa Selvagem... sabe porque está aqui?"

A pergunta era, no mínimo, retórica. Como ela podia saber o que fazia ali? Respondeu:

"Não. Não, não sei."

A voz retornou.

"Temos um objetivo... precisamos de você para alcançá-lo..."

Ela gostaria de poder ver o dono da voz – embora já soubesse quem era – que parecia sair de todas as paredes.

"Precisam de mim?" Ela respondeu, insegura, "Para quê?"

"Eu já disse... para alcançar nosso objetivo..."

A Ninfa olhou para o alto.

"E como posso ajudar?"

Não houve resposta. Ela apenas ouviu um breve murmúrio, como pessoas conversando em um tom muito baixo. Alguns segundos depois, várias figuras ovais, similares a buracos negros, apareceram em sua frente. Um após o outro, figuras encapuzada saíram desses "buracos" e a encaravam. Uma das figuras se adiantou e pôs-se a falar. A Ninfa reconheceu o tom monótono imediatamente.

"Você existe e não existe... Qual das duas prefere?"

A pergunta foi inesperada. Quase automaticamente, ela respondeu:

"Existir. Eu prefiro apenas existir."

A figura que falava não fez o menor movimento, mas ela podia sentir os olhares dos outros fitando-a com interesse. A figura continuou.

"Você tem tudo, mas não pode ter nada... Qual das duas prefere?"

"Ter... Tudo."

"Então está entre amigos." A figura ergueu os braços cobertos, dramaticamente. Cada uma das outras figuras, então, retirou o capuz que cobria seus rostos. Nada que surpreendesse a Ninfa, no entanto. Ela já conhecia cada rosto, embora não a fundo. O único a permanecer com o rosto escondido foi a figura que ela julgava tagarela.

Um homem de cabelos castanhos, quase loiros, aproximou-se da figura falador. A Ninfa não gostava dele.

"Devemos nos apressar, Superior." Disse Vexen.

O Superior não respondeu. As outras figuras fizeram um círculo, posicionando-se de modo que a Ninfa fizesse parte dele. O Superior, enfim, tornou a falar.

"Para existir... para ter... devemos deixar de ser ninguém. Vexen... diz ter um modo de acelerar nossos planos... assim como... você, Assassino."

O Superior apontava para uma das figuras. Esta tinha o rosto impassível, seus longos cabelos vermelho-esbranquiçados esvoaçavam conforme ele caminhava para o centro do círculo.

"Nós precisamos de Arren e sua fortaleza." Disse a o homem do cabelo pálido, seu rosto imutável.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo quebrado apenas pelo homem chamado Vexen, que prosseguia para o centro do círculo.

"Besteira!" Disse ele inflamado, "Precisamos permanecer com o plano original, não confiar em lendas!"

Contrastando com o rosto lívido de Vexen, o Assassino permanecia calmo.

"Não sei há quanto tempo você anda enfurnado em suas pesquisas, velho. Mas alguns de nós tem pressa para sair do Reino do Meio." A Ninfa deu uma discreta risada ao ouvir a resposta do Assassino. Este se voltou para o Superior. "Superior, peço-lhe permissão para seqüestrar Arren."

O Superior não respondeu imediatamente. Mas virou-se para o Assassino.

"Concedo-a a você. Traga-o a mim."

Vexen estava púrpura, como a Ninfa notou com prazer, mas refreou qualquer objeção que pretendia fazer. Ao invés disso, aproximou-se do Superior e falou silenciosamente:

"E quanto aos 'meus' planos, Superior?"

"Você poderá realizá-lo também, Vexen." Disse o Superior, acalmando Vexen, "Vá com o Assassino, ajude-o com Arren... Após prendê-lo, continue suas pesquisas."

O rosto de Vexen murchou. Ainda não estava satisfeito, mas ainda assim curvou-se e se afastou. O Superior tornou a falar ao grupo.

"Assassino... leve a Ninfa e Vexen consigo e traga-me Arren"

Nesse ponto a Ninfa pensou em objetar; não seria arrastada para nenhuma "missão de seqüestro" sem ao menos saber quem era o alvo. O Assassino foi mais rápido.

"Senhor..." Começou o homem de cabelos pálidos, "preciso de mais um... Axel."

O Superior fitou o Assassino por alguns segundos e com um gesto chamou o homem de cabelos muito vermelhos ao lado da Ninfa.

"Flamas... vá com eles" Disse o Superior.

Axel confirmou com a cabeça. Pela primeira vez, o homem de cabelos pálidos sorriu.

"Obrigado, Superior. Partiremos o mais rápido possível."

Sem mais delongas, os outros membros desapareceram, sobrando apenas os quatro designados para a missão. Estes começaram a se retirar, e a Ninfa achou que devia acompanhá-los. Axel estava distante e Vexen parecia muito absorto em seus pensamentos para notá-los. Aproximando-se do Assassino, a ninfa falou, mais para si mesma.

"Idiota... Esse velho idiota."

Marluxia parecia ter acabado de vê-la pela primeira vez.

"Sim, ele é um tolo... mas mesmo tolos tem sua utilidade." Ele parou de andar e virou-se para a Ninfa. "Sabe o meu nome?"

A Ninfa também parou, meio atordoada pela pergunta inesperada e respondeu:

"Não... mas estou certa de que sabe o meu. Estou na desvatagem..."

"De fato..." Respondeu o Assassino com um breve sorriso "Sou aquele agora conhecido como Marluxia."

A Ninfa cerrou os olhos. Podia jurar que o nome lhe era conhecido, mas nada veio a sua mente. Marluxia tornou a andar e continuou a falar.

"Venha... temos uma missão, Larxene."


End file.
